


Word drabbles 3

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	Word drabbles 3

**Cell**

“ Sides, I can’t believe that you would do something so stupid” yelled Sunstreaker as he stood in front of the cell that housed his dented brother.

“ It was worth it” answered Sideswipe rubbing a wrench shaped dent on his helm.

** Hide **

“ Sunny, you can’t hide in the storage closet forever” said Sideswipe, leaning against the wall.

“ I can and I will” shouted Sunstreaker through a closed door.

** Instigate **

“ Sides are you trying to instigate our murder” asked Sunstreaker, looking at the pile of prank materials surrounding Sideswipe.

“ If I was, I’d never admit it” grinned Sideswipe as he picked out items for his best prank ever.

** Wrinkles **

“ Hey Sunny, I think I can see wrinkles on your faceplate” interrupted Sideswipe, stopping Sunstreaker’s rant about bots stealing his personal wax.

“ What” shouted Sunstreaker, then he quickly grabbed a small hand mirror to examine his face plate.

** Cushion **

“ That wasn’t me” cried Sideswipe after sitting on a red cushion that let off a particular sound effect.

** Swear **

“ I swear on my brother’s life, I’ll tell the truth” said Sunstreaker as a large gun was pointed at his brother’s helm and Sunstreaker looked up at the Decepticon leader in fear.

** Stop **

“ Sunstreaker stop” ordered Sideswipe quickly grabbing Sunstreaker’s outstretched arm and placing his hand over Sunstreaker’s closed fist.

“ no more brother, we are safe” said Sideswipe pulling his brother into a tight hold to restrain him.

** Natural **

“ Sunny act natural” hissed Sideswipe as the twins listened to the commotion that could be heard throughout the Ark.

“ How pissed do you think Ratchet is going to be?” asked Sunstreaker as he heard a loud scream echo through the corridors.

“ I don’t know,” answered Sideswipe, “ I don’t want to find out”.

** Pinch **

“ Sunny pinch me, I must be dreaming” said Sideswipe, “ouch” He jumped and rubbed the area that Sunstreaker had pinched.

“ You asked for it”

“ I didn’t think you would actually do it” said Sideswipe.

** Around **

“ Well Sides what goes around, comes around” said Sunstreaker as Sideswipe scrubbed the pink paint off his armour.

** Stuck **

“ Your stuck to me to the day you die and you will get never get rid of me” cried Sunstreaker as the authorities dragged the crazy yellow twin away from the sane red twin that was smiling.

** Dressed **

“ Sideswipe why are you wearing that thing” asked Sunstreaker pointing to the sparkly pink fairy costume that Sideswipe was dressed in.

“ Lost a bet” answered Sideswipe shifting his peds.


End file.
